guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Riyad Bil Mohammed Tahir Nasseri
| place_of_birth = Gafsa, Tunisia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 510 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Riyad Bil Mohammed Tahir Nasseri is a citizen of Tunisia formerly held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 Nasseri's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 510. Joint Task Force Guantanamo reports that he was born on July 8, 1966, in Gafsa, Tunisia. At the time of his transfer to Italian custody in November 2009, Riyad Bil Mohammed Tahir Nasseri had been held at Guantanamo for seven years five months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Riyad Bin Mohammed Tahir Nasseri's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on October 21, 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Testimony There is no record that Riyad Bin Mohammed Tahir Nasseri participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Riyad Bil Mohammed Tahir Nasseri's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 27 April 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. '' The following primary factors favor continued detention'' The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Riyad Bil Mohammed Tahir Nasseri did not participate in his Board hearing. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a two page summarized transcript from his Administrative Review Board. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Riyad Bil Mohammed Tahir Nasseri's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 4 August 2006. The memo listed nineteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and six "primary factors favoring release or transfer". The "primary factors favoring continued detention" included: *allegations he fought in Bosnia; *allegations he was charged with counterfeiting in Italy; *allegations he was tried and convicted in Tunisia for membership in a "terrorist group operating abroad." *allegations that he was a cell leader in multiple groups with ties to al Qaida; *allegations that he attended the Derunta training camp, and Khalden training camp, where he was trained in bomb making. The "primary factors favoring release or transfer" included: *disputing that he ever received bomb-making training; *denied being a cell leader of radical groups; *denied membership in Tunisian radical groups; Transfer from Guantanamo On November 30, 2009, Nasseri and another detainee, Adel Ben Mabrouk, were removed from Guantanamo and transferred into the custody of representatives of Italy, to face charges related to outstanding warrants in that country. Both men had been long time residents of Italy, prior to traveling to Afghanistan. Both men had criminal records for petty crimes in Italy. Both men are expected to face new terrorism charges in Italy. References External links * Italy’s Guantánamo: Obama Plans “Rendition” Of Tunisians In Guantánamo To Italian Jail Andy Worthington Category:Tunisian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released